The present invention relates to the adherence of nickel to any substance with a tin oxide surface.
There has been considerable interest in recent years towards the development of optical electronic devices comprising an electrically conducting transparent window material deposited on a semi-conductive substrate. Such interest is based on the potential that devices can be fabricated at lower costs than homojunction devices based on the conventional diffusion of N and/or P materials on a surface. Additionally, such devices offer the added advantage that the transparent window permits the transmission of a solar radiation directly to the active substrate with little or no attenuation. One such type of material proposed is a tin oxide layer on a conductive substrate.
In order to convert the solar energy to electrical energy, electrodes must be applied to the cell. The present invention is concerned with this problem.